Mine
by GemiLove
Summary: An obsessed man is a dangerous thing.
1. Chapter 1

He pressed Apollo's red and gold fountain pen to the notepad in from of him and inhaled sharply. He never thought he'd be writing this letter, not for real. He'd imagined it in his head many times. His life had taken him to many dark places, but never to actually trying to write it. The tip scratched loudly at the paper, and he tried, in the neatest cursive he could muster to write down what was being asked.

He'd been reinstated, gotten himself a new blue suit, had clients lining up, had been able to pay all his bills and had a loving family. The people who wronged him were supposed to be behind bars or looking at him with shame and embarrassment at their mistakes. Life was supposed to be good for him now. This was not part of the plan, this letter… this _note_ was not supposed to be written, not now, maybe seven years ago, but not now.

_If I want anyone to remember anything, it is that I've tried. I've fought against different-_

His hand shook, causing a blob of ink to obscure part of it. He wrinkled his nose and glanced up at the man sitting across from him, knees touching the coffee table. "I-"

"How elegant, Wright." He sneered, gaze narrowing. "Start again."

"It's not my pen." Phoenix mumbled, tearing the layers of paper the ink soaked through off of the notepad and tossing them behind him. "Look, you don't need to do this-"

There was a biting laugh as the blond across him leaned back against the tattered blue sofa of the Wright Anything Agency. The touchscreen phone he held in his hand never leaving its' place, his thumb hovering above it. Phoenix imagined the phone was worth more than most of his clients could afford as a fee. "Of course I don't, but I want to, Mr Wright. Now, finish your note and drink up." He gestured to the other end of the coffee table where two glasses sat. One filled with apple juice and something darker, the other held the remains of Trucy's milk from breakfast . "And I can get out of here before your little girl gets back from school, hmm? Best for her to find the body, I think. Poor Daddy couldn't handle the stress of being a lawyer again and Mr. Justice, well…" Kristoph leaned in forwards and grinned. "Will just need to see about him, won't we?"

Phoenix felt a chill run down his spine at the tone in which he said that. Phoenix swallowed hard and started the note again, hoping to buy him some time. "You storm in here, threaten me, people will know."

"A broken hearted little girl with delusions of grandeur? Besides, we've been over this already." He moved the phone closer to the blue clad lawyer's face. "One wrong move and Miss Trucy and her classmates get quite the surprise. A school shooting in this day and age? Not very refined, but hardly suspicious, and if you know the right people you can find people not caring if children are involved."

Phoenix closed his eyes and tapped the table with the pen. "Are… is there really someone there? Outside the school?"

"Yes."

No locks.

"Damn." He swallowed again and restarted the note.

_Remember me as someone who persevered against all odds, as someone who would do ANYTHING to protect his family and friends to-_

Kristoph snorted, thumb inching closer to the touchscreen. "I noticed that message, Wright. Start over."

Phoenix bit back a growl and tore the paper off, tossing it behind him with the other pages that didn't meet Kristoph's approval. He started again, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of a code, of some sort of message he could leave to explain. Trucy and Apollo needed to know what happened. They needed to get him put away somewhere where his old connections couldn't pamper him or smuggle him out. If this man stayed out, more people would die.

"Why now?"

"Hmmm?" Kristoph replied lazily, glancing away for a moment.

"You've had nearly eight years to kill me. Why now?"

It was uncomfortably true. It was a possibility that didn't even cross his mind all that time. If Gavin had caught on earlier, he could have poisoned him. He could have gotten rid of the attorney that dared to challenge him, steal his clients, and it would have been remarkably easy. Phoenix hadn't been leading the most honest of lives in the years following being disbarred. A small amount of poison in his grape juice, a smack on the head, a shot to the heart. He felt like such an idiot in hindsight.

Kristoph acted like he didn't even hear him. "I wonder if I should prepare another glass."

Phoenix furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Well, I'm a little torn with what to do about your little… apprentice."

Phoenix felt his stomach drop. "Don't you touch him."

"This isn't about you Mr. Wright. You were always a pain, but a small nagging, like a pin prick." The blond crossed his legs and turned his gaze back to him. "Nothing that required death. Watching you suffer was amusing of course, trying to juggle being responsible and being known as a criminal, but no one would listen to you. You were never a threat. But the truth is, Apollo was supposed to be my successor. My perfect little toy, accomplice, the poor boy has such a dependant personality. He needs someone to latch on to and follow. Too bad that he latched on to your image at such a young age."

"Huh?" Phoenix was officially lost. Apollo was many things, but he'd never considered him as being dependant on the image of his younger self to get through the bad times.

Kristoph growled and pointed to the notepad. "You just wrote down gibberish. Start again and get it correct this time!"

Phoenix groaned. He had, in fact written down bits of the conversation unintentionally. He tore the paper off and started again, not needing anymore prompting. He wondered how long it was before Kristoph decided a suicide note wasn't required for this murder.

They sat in silence while Phoenix started again. The only noise, the scratching of the metal tip on paper.

"I wonder how he'll react." Kristoph murmured, tapping his index finger to his chin. "Maybe he decides he can't handle it." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "He runs away, unable to handle another mentor letting him down, or-" He eyes shone excitedly and he sat up straighter. "Maybe he lays down beside you."

"Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do-"

"He _had_ nothing to do with this." Kristoph corrected angrily. "He was supposed to be MINE!" He slammed his hand down. "YOU requested him for your trial and he obeyed you like a puppy needing approval from his master! YOU made him a part of this and YOU are the reason he needs to suffer!"

Phoenix jumped at his outburst, causing a smudge on the paper. He ripped it off without prompting and threw if behind him. "This is about Apollo." He said with sudden clarity. "You want this to hurt him."

"Of course. He'll be left all alone, afraid to get close to anyone, afraid to take on cases or hunt for the truth. He'll be a broken young man and then I'll come in. I will save him from himself and make him realize you were never the man he wanted you to be. I will be the one he realizes that has always cared. I am all that he has."

"Save him?" Phoenix echoed.

"We will do great things, together, like it was supposed to be."

"WHAT?" At that the pen dropped out of his hand and rolled under the table. He couldn't believe his ears. "Are- what?"

"He was my assistant. He was MINE, Mr. Wright and I never gave him permission to leave."

* * *

Just a weird scene that popped in to my head one night.


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so fast that if asked to describe the events in court, Apollo doubted he could recount what order everything had happened in without contradicting himself.

He'd gone home after he realized the paperwork Mr. Wright needed was sitting on his kitchen counter. However while standing outside his complex's door he realized his keychain (complete with Steel Samurai charm) and all of his keys were sitting on top of one of Trucy's hats back at the agency. He'd groaned, hit his head against the door and hopped back on his bike. There were days Apollo was surprised he managed to function as a human being with how many small details he'd forget when out of court.

The whole trip maybe took an hour (with a small stop to grab himself a coffee and then back pedalling to get one for Mr. Wright after he remembered he was technically his boss), he'd never imagined how much could happen. He'd bounded up the stairs to the office, and holding the tray of coffee in one hand, tried to open the door. It was locked.

"But we're still open…" Apollo muttered and started rapping on the door. "Mr. Wright! I forgot my keys… again. Can you let me in? I need to get the paperwork for the Owen's case from my apartment." He waited.

No answer.

"Mr. Wright?"

He heard a sickening thud on the other side of the door and a cry of pain.

He tensed up, a shiver ran down his spine. "Mr. Wright?" he called out, more frantically.

No answer.

He pulled out his phone and tried to dial the police. Mistakenly, he called the last number dialled, Klavier's.

_"Gavin speaking."_

Apollo rolled his eyes at his inability to use his own phone properly. Still, Klavier, was as good as the police. "I think something has happened to Mr. Wright."

_"Herr Forehead?"_

"Yes, it's me." Apollo huffed. "I mean Apollo. Stop calling me that... Look, this is-"

_"You think Herr Wright is in trouble?"_

"Yes, sorry, It's just the office door is locked and we're open and I just heard a cry or thud or something and I'm not sure what to do."

_"Don't you have a key?"_

If he hadn't had his hands full, Apollo would have pressed his palm to the back of his head as he normally did when nervous. "It's in the office."

_"You would forget your head if not attached."_ Klavier said with a small chuckle before turning serious. _"I will send a few men over and meet you there. Hopefully it's nothing."_

"Y-yeah, hopefully." Apollo agreed, hearing a click. He spun around and noticed the door was now slightly ajar. "Oh, hang on, it's open now."

_"Is he okay?"_

"I-I don't know. Hang on, maybe he just tripped or something." He'd pressed the speaker of the phone to his chest and nudged the door open the rest of the way with his back. "Mr. Wright? Are you all right? I heard a noise." He trailed off. No one appeared to be in the office. The lights had been shut off and it was eerily quite for the workplace of Phoenix Wright. Apollo placed the coffee down on the nearby shelf and switched on the lights. "Hello?" He scanned the room again before placing the phone to his ear again. "He doesn't seem to-"

Then he saw it.

Around the side of the couch, a hand, with a small bit of blue sleeve and shattered drinking glass. The liquid being absorbed by the suit. Had Apollo not been frozen in terror, he may have noticed his bracelet constricting against his wrist. "Oh god! Mr. Wright!" He ran to him. "Mr. Wright!"

His eyes were wide open, and he lay on the floor, sprawled as if he'd being pushed backwards. Apollo heard the crunching of glass as he ran to him, nearly slipping on the apple juice covering the floor. He felt like he was going to throw up. His childhood hero, complete with spiky hair and blue suit was lying at his feet.

_"Apollo! What's happening?"_

"He's- oh god, please don't be dead!" He dropped his phone and kneeled beside Phoenix. He nearly passed out from relief as he saw the man was still breathing. "Mr. Wright! Phoenix? Stay with me!"

His eyes flickered to him for a moment, they were glazed over and he could tell Phoenix was struggling to focus on him. "P-polly?"

"What happened?" He grabbed his mentor's hand. "Please, don't die on me!" He was starting to cry. This could not be happening. He could tell Phoenix was starting to have trouble inhaling. "Please, just stay with me." He reached for his phone, nearly cutting himself in the process. "Ambulance! Now!"

_"On their way." _Klavier responded curtly, the speaker may have been against his chest, but Klavier could hear everything clearly. _"You guys just need to hang in there."_

Apollo nodded, before remembering he was talking on a phone. "O-okay." He hung up the call and placed the phone beside him, marvelling how in times of stress, Klavier's accent seemed to dissipate. He turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He noticed Phoenix was trying to speak. "What?"

"Run." He croaked.

"Run?" Apollo echoed in confusion. Then he realized, there was an extra shadow looming over them. He closed his eyes and felt the tears stinging his cheeks. The door had been locked, and then it had been open. His keys were inside the whole time, so who had done that? Even Winston Payne would be able to figure out there had to be a second person in the office. "Oh god." His blood felt like ice water in his veins and he was terrified to look up. At that moment he felt certain he was going to die.

He couldn't move, he could barely breath. His childhood hero was dying below him and his killer was looming over him.

"You do have a habit of ruining my carefully laid plans, don't you _Polly_?"

His head snapped up, eyes widening. "Mr. Gavin?"

"Leave Mr. Wright to die now." He said, wrapping his arms around Apollo's waist and pulling him off of the blue clad lawyer. Apollo struggled to hold onto Phoenix's hand, but Gavin pried their hands apart, finger by finger.

"No! You monster! What did you do?" He screamed, full chords of steel in effect, trying to push the blond off of him and get back to his mentor. "Mr. Wright, please!" He started to cry again. "Please don't die on me!"

"As much as I would like to stay and watch, I understand the authorities are on their way so Mr. Justice and I should get going, Wright."

"Going? What are-" Startled by the man's strength, Apollo found himself being dragged through the office. He threw his arm back to try and throw him off, knocking over pieces of Trucy's magic tricks and a table. Kristoph's grip loosened and he scrambled forwards, only to be grabbed by the back of his vest and pulled bkacwards so his back hit the blond's chest.

Kristoph pressed his lips against Apollo's ear and Apollo found himself unable to do more than squirm. "I have men stationed at the little magician's school. They will kill her." Apollo could feel the colour drain from his face. "You will come with me quietly and maybe one Wright will get out of this alive. Do you understand?"

Apollo nearly collapsed in shock and Phoenix nodded weakly in confirmation. "I…" He closed his eyes. "I understand." He could feel Kristoph's grin against the side of his face.

"Good boy."

* * *

I told myself, one scene, we'll just write one and then go on our way. Then a second scene popped in to my head... So this may continue, who knows? My brain works in mysterious ways. :P


End file.
